Solo a mi ¿entiendes?
by 8maxi69
Summary: Mika no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente por lo que dijo su Ángel. - Lo se, Yuu-chan, lo se, me perteneces solo a mi ¿entiendes?. - susurro cerca de su oído, cosa que puso los pelos de punta a Yuu. (One shot MikaYuu)


Solo a mi ¿entiendes?

Un día como cualquiera, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Yuu. Se encontraban en Hikarigaoka, pues Guren les había mandado allí para matar a cuatro vampiros que tenían a unos treinta niños como "ganado".

No tardaron mucho en matar a los vampiros, Yuu había llegado primero al edificio en el que habían decidido quedarce para pasar la noche y refugiar a los niños mientras llega el equipo que el idiota de Guren mandaría.

Pero el pelinegro no espero ver en su habitación a Mika sentado en una de las tres camas. No se sorprendió del todo, solo se le acerco.

Mika miro fijamente a Yuu, todos los amigos de Yuu estaban inspeccionando a los niños que acababan de liberar. Haci que estaban solos en el edificio, en la habitación que mas adelante Kimizuki y Yoichi compartirían con Yuu.

\- Yuu-chan ¿que haces? - pregunto el vampiro viendo como Yuu se sacaba la polera blanca que tenia puesta.

\- As estado conteniedote ¿verdad? - Los ojos verdes de Yuu se quedaron viendo a los azules de Mika.

\- ¿A que te refieres.. Yuu-chan? - Mika no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el cuello de Yuu.

\- Estas débil, tienes que tomar de mi sangre. - Yuu ladeo su cabeza dejando libre el camino al vampiro.

Mika pudo sentir su garganta seca y sus colmillos anciosos de enterrarce en ese cuello que le llamaba. Pero Mika retrocedió.

\- No te haré daño Yuu-chan. - Mika estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero los movimientos de Yuu fueron mas rápidos, lanzándosele encima e inmovilizandolo en el suelo.

\- No soy de porcelana Mika, no moriré por una simple perdida de sangre, si no mal recuerdo Shinoa me dijo que si pierdo sangre, puedo comer remolacha... Pero entiende... ¡NO soy una maldita cosa débil! - Grito Yuu. - ¿Vez? Ni siquiera fuerza para sacarme de encima tienes.

\- No Yuu-chan... Digas lo que digas... No me perdonare si...

Mika paro de hablar de golpe, el metálico y dulce sabor de la sangre de Yuu estaba en su boca.

Yuu se había mordido lo suficientemente fuerte la lengua y el labio inferior como para que saliera mucha sangre, y se apresuró a callarlo besandolo.

Mika dejo de pensar en separarse y correspondió el "beso sangriento" probando la sangre de Yuu. La lenguaje de Yuu dominaba el beso cosa que Mika no dejo por mucho tiempo pues su lengua domino en segundos, saboreando aun mas la sangre.

Pronto la sangre en la boca se hizo poca y se separaron, mas que todo por aire. Mika miro el rostro sonrojado de Yuu y sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Aquí - Dijo Yuu al notar la deseosa y hambrienta mirada de Mika. - Sigue aquí. - Ladeo su cabeza nuevamente. Dejando el camino nuevamente libre para el rubio.

Mika no quería, pero en tan solo minutos, se izo adicto a la sangre de su "princesa". Por lo que no se dio cuenta.

¿En que momento se le había acercado? ¿en que momento dejo a Yuu debajo suyo? ¿en que momento había lamido el cuello de Yuu para continuamente enterrar sus colmillos con jentileza?

Dejo de pensar... sintiendo el adictivo sabor de la sangre de su "Ángel" pasar por su garganta... cerro los ojos deleitandoce con ese sabor metálico dulson.

Yuu no dijo nada mientras Mika tomaba de su sangre, solo sonrió, no quería que nadie, además de el, le diera sangre a Mika.

No mentía si decía que le dolía un poco, pero valía la pena lo admitía, suspiro, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Por Dios, Mika solo lo estaba mordiendo, ¿por que se estaba exitando? No se reconoció por un instante. Solo atino a acariciar los cabellos de Mika.

Mika estaba seguro de haber bebido lo suficiente, por lo que se separo y luego se dedicó a lamer el cuello de Yuu encima se la mordidura.

\- Gracias... Yuu-chan - Susurro sobre la piel sensible y sangrienta para luego mirar a Yuu. - ¿Por que estas rojo? ¿estas bien? - se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Estoy bien... es solo que..- Yuu desvió la mirada, se sentía tan avergonzado.

Mika entonces se dio cuenta del bulto en el el pantalón negro que Yuu traía puesto.

\- Solo te mordi un poco, Yuu-chan, que pervertido eres. - Dijo siguiendo con su labor de lamer el cuello de Yuu. Pues aun brotaba un poco de sangre, y no la desperdiciaria.

\- aah.. o-oye no. - Trato de quitar a Mika de encima, pero este ya había recuperado fuerzas, por lo que no se lo permitío.

¿Como habían llegado a esto?

Mika dejo de lamer el cuello de su Ángel y subió a bersarlo, un beso sangriento, pues la boca de Mika aun tenia rastros de sangre.

\- Yuu-chan... Te amo - Susurro al separarse del de ojos esmeralda.

\- No digas cosas vergonzosas de la nada. - Sonrió a pesar de estar sonrojado. - Y-yo también t-te amo. - termino por decir y inicio un nuevo beso. Mientras sentía las manos de Mika por su pecho.

\- Si haces eso no me contendre. - Susurro Mika separandoce del beso para nuevamente iniciar otro mas apasionado.

\- Yo... soy todo tuyo. - Susurro Yuu mas rojo que un tomate.

Mika no pudo evita sonreír tiernamente por lo que dijo su Ángel. - Lo se, Yuu-chan, lo se, me perteneces solo a mi ¿entiendes?. - susurro cerca de su oído, cosa que puso los pelos de punta a Yuu.

\- Si... Mika..

Gracias por leer


End file.
